


We Balance Eachother.

by Multifandom20



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hope has OCD because I felt like it, Hope is a top, How Do I Tag, Smut, Strap-Ons, amy is a bottom, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: what if Hope and Amy get together early. like, start ish of the year. they start to dance around each other but move fast in their relationship because they feel very comfortable together. Also their just crushing on each other there is no Amy and Ryan.
Relationships: Amy/Hope (Booksmart), background Jared/Molly (Booksmart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing fanfiction I don' t think. but please give me some tips and let me know if yall like it! also btw I am dyslexic so go easy, please.

It’s just another Monday morning Amy wakes up to the buzzing of her alarm before hitting the ‘off’ and quickly getting out of bed. She walks over to her closet and grabs out a pair of black jeans, a white and black striped button-up shirt, and a grey jumper. Today in her mind is a relaxing kinda day where she is just going to put together a casual outfit. She brings her clothes over to her bed and sets them down, she then goes to her drawer and grabs a black pair of underwear followed by a white bra and a pair of ‘ fun socks’ there purple and yellow horizontal stripes she quickly changes and puts her pajamas in her laundry bin, after that she quickly gets her bag ready for school and makes her bed then she heads out to get breakfast ready. Because it's a casual day she just sticks with a cup of coffee, with three cream and two sugar, and a bowl of cereal, she makes a four berry smoothie and puts it in her to-go cup before saying goodbye to her parents, putting on her jean jacket and hightop converse, grabbing her keys then she's off to go pick up molly. 

The drive for Amy's house to Mollys is about ten minutes of uneventful driving, but Amy likes the drive; it gives her the time she needs to fully wake up and feel ready for human interaction and to take on the day. Amy literally just put her car in park and Molly is already opening the door and hopping in. “ good morning! In a little bit of a rush are we?” Amy askes because usually, she has to text Molly and tell her she is there, but for some reason not today. 

“I have a meeting with Mr. Hankle, about dihybrid crossing in Biology because for some reason I find it a little more difficult than the rest of the entire subject put together.” Molly gets out quickly as she checks her phone for any new emails, then for her daily updates on current events. “ did you know that they just found one of the longest deep-sea animals off the Australian coast!” Molly exclaims. “What a fun piece of information to start off the day.'' The rest of the drive is filled with comfortable silence before they make it into the class president parking spot with the same black line through the ‘cl’ at eight-fifteen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seven am and Hope's alarm blasts through her room, she quickly swats the snooze, wanting just a little more time to sleep before she faces her day. Hope stayed up a little later than she usually does because she needed to finish reading ‘ Mrs. Dalloway’ by Virginia Woolf, the book only took her two days to finish and it lays on her white bedside table. Ten minutes later and the alarm is going back off before Hope gets up and turns the alarm off and gets out of her queen size bed before Hope does anything she grabs her book and walks over to the black bookshelf that goes from her floor to her roof, it's the size her entire wall, Hope goes over to the V author section and the M of the novels the first letter then off to the R as the second letter before putting her book away, she quickly makes her way over to the R author then the T novel. She already knows what book she wants to read next, it takes her a few minutes of looking over about thirty books before she finds what she is looking for. ‘The well of Loneliness’ by Radclyffe Hall, feeling complete with her new book in her hand she quickly puts it in her ‘reading’ spot as her younger sister Holly likes to call it but really it's just the spot on her bedside table that is exactly four inches from her black desk with her laptop sitting perfectly in the middle. The book lays precisely three centimeters from her charging station and one centimeter from her glasses. 

The next part of Hope's list is to get dressed. She quickly heads over to her closet which is a black door that leads into her walk-in closet. Hope looks around her colour coded closet before deciding what to wear, she picks just blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black corduroy jacket.  
She gets out her black sports bra from her top drawer then move to the middle one to grab a pair of black tight women's boxers, before moving to the bottom drawer and grabbing a pair of fun socks, today because it's Monday Hope picks yellow and orange socks which have a very real looking black octopus. Hope likes the fun socks. It's her fun little secret to have the socks that her shoes and pants cover and only she can see, Hope picks out a pair of black high top vans with the logo white. Hope quickly puts it all on takes her empty hangers on the empty rack meant for her hangers, then puts her blue shirt and her red pants from her sleepwear in the bin before she grabs her night close for tonight she gets her usual for Monday night; a red shirt and a pair of flamingo men's boxer, she refolds them and puts them on top of the island in the middle of her room which holds her undergarments, sleepwear, and fancy shoes. 

After Hope is satisfied with how her walk-in closet looks she goes to her room to grab her Jansport dark blue backpack, then makes her way over to her desk, first goes her laptop then her school work she brings home every night, next gets her new book. She grabs her phone from her charging station before putting it in the side pocket of the backpack. After all of that is in order she puts her bag on her black chair and goes to make her bed, first is to put up the pillows with the black bed sheets then she makes the sheets right before tucking it tightly into the sides next is the white duvet she likes it up so it just an inch from her top cover showing then tucks it in tight to the sides. 

Hope makes her way fast down the stairs right at seven-thirty, she goes and greets her parents before making her quick Monday breakfast, two eggs on avocado toast with a black coffee.``How is your morning going so far Hope?” her mom asks looking up from her laptop in her spot on the white marble kitchen island. It’s the question her mom asks her every morning to make sure Hope's OCD isn't affecting her too bad that morning before Hope takes her pill. “Really good so far, I finished my book last night so I got to pick out a new one to start reading and that was really exciting!” Hope exclaims happily as she grabs the cutlery and sits in her spot and starts cutting and eating her food. “ that is exciting.” her mom says right on time at seven forty the speakers start playing classical music around the house, Hope just listens and eats, it’s a good morning. Her sister Holly and brother John make their way down the glass stairs they both bid good morning to Hop and their mom before grabbing their cereals and start digging in, Hope's dad comes out of their home gym at exactly eight. She goes around giving everyone a morning kiss on the head and making himself breakfast, they all finish their meals. Hope goes to the fridge and grabs the paper bag of her lunch. A ham sandwich with cheese pickles butter and lettuce, a small bag of green grapes and a bag of sour cream and onion chips, she puts it in her bad before grabbing her water bottle and making her way over to the medicine cabinet and taking her OCD pill, she says bye to her family before grabbing her key and getting in her black 1985 Pontiac 6000STE, Hope loves her car it's old but it fits her perfectly and best of all it does not show off her family's wealth. On the drive to school she plays classical music, she gets to school right and eight twenty, she parks in her spot that she picked for the year and heads into the school. Once she gets to her locker she puts her lunch in and grabs her textbook for her history class and starts to head to class. Right at eight twenty-five she is in class watching people from her desk, she looks out the hall and sees Amy at her locker grabbing her textbook before she walks into the history class, she looks at Hope and smiles. Hope just gives a little smirk before the teacher starts the day “alright class today we're going to watch a documentary on the cold war.” Amy looks back at Hope thinking she didn't notice, oh yes Hope thinks, ‘It is a good day.’


	2. Chapter 2

History and Math were as usual for both Amy and Hope, they have literally every class together this semester, in Hope's opinion Gigi was up to it somehow, maybe Annabelle Hope knew that is not Molly that's for sure. That girl hated her for some reason, yes Hope will admit she is a little bit of a bitch at school but come on! She just wants to be left alone for a little bit to read her books in the sun, when she wants too. 

It was lunch and Hope was fine socializing during this time, she quickly makes her way over to the table with all her friends, really it’s just Annabelle that she talks to but she doesn’ t mind when the others talk to her as well. Once she sits down Gigi quickly takes the spot next to her. “I’ve been watching you, by the way, just in case you didn’t know,” Gigi states casually as she stills one of Hopes chips. “I really don’t know what to do with that information Gigi,” Hope says with a slightly confused voice well squinting her eyes. “Well for your information my little bookworm. I see the way you look at Amy, and I really think you should just tell her how you feel.” Gigi says as she keeps eating away at all of Hopes food. Hope just looks at her with an unreadable face; but underneath Hope is freaking out ‘how the fuck could Gigi have figured that out, I was being so careful!’ Hope's mind quickly goes crazy running around with questions like who else knew? Does Amy know? Was she really that obvious with her feelings? “ I have no idea what you’re talking about Gigi, I barely talk to Amy let alone look at her.” Hope quickly says in hopes that Gigi won't her blush creeping up along her neck or the slight panic that is showing. “ You can tell me all the lies you want, but Gigi sees the truth… I also see the future. But anyway how are we going to get you the girl?” Gigi askes as she finishes off the rest of Hope's chips giving Hope the empty bag back.

As if she had really been lucky Annabelle came over and sat on the other side of Hope. “Hello you too! Glad to see you...Chating? I don’t really know what you too are doing, but anyway are you guys ready for English?” Annabelle askes quickly diverting Gigi from her small harassment of Hope. The rest of the group starts to make their way over to the table. The rest of lunch is just everyone talking and Hope dazed out a little until Annabelle put her hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. “Hey dude, the bell rang class is going to start at ten” Annabelle watches Hope for a minute as Hope slowly packs her things away and stands up to walk with Annabelle to class. “ are you okay Hope?” Annabelle asked as she carefully puts her hand on Hope's shoulder as they walk. “Yeah Ann, I’m fine. I just learned something recently that shocked me.”Annabelle leaves their conversation there as they make their way into English class. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy's lunch was a little different, she made it to her table before Molly did, but that was because Molly had a yearbook meeting at lunch. Amy sits down and grabs her sandwich she takes one bite when Gigi just plops down beside her.”Hello Gigi, having a good day?” Amy asks to fight before Gigi snatches her sandwich and starts eating it leaving Amy a little frustrated that her lunch was just taken from her. “ not bad thanks for asking. But my dead grandmother woke me up this morning so that wasn't really that great. I, however, have been watching you, Amy. The statement makes Amy frown a little bit. “Okay, I can say that's not what I had expected you to say” Amy says as she grabs her mixed vegetables and starts eating them. “Which part?” Gigi asks as she finishes Amy's sandwich. “Well any of it really, but I am kinda curious as to why you have been watching me,” she says looking at Gigi a little confused. Before Gigi jumps and sits on the top of the table so she is looking directly into Amy's eyes. “ I know the way you look at Hope, with nothing but curiosity and lust,” Gigi claims as she stares Amy down making her squirm a little. “I mean yeah she is really pretty and smart I mean she's just an amazing person. But it’s not like I'm always looking at her.” Amy's eyes widen when she realizes that she didn’t just think all of that, Amy feels like Gigi just hypnotized her into spilling all of her secrets. “Well what are we going to do to get the two of you together then?” Gigi askes confusing Amy that much more.“ I mean nothing Gigi, it's not like Hope so much as looks at me.” 

Right after Amy says all of that she spots Hope walking out of the school and over to the table she usually sits at. Following her is Molly which Amy didn’t notice until she realized she was staring at Hope and started to look elsewhere. Then the table rattled and she saw Gigi sprinting towards Hope. Molly quickly sits down beside Amy and pulls out her lunch kit. “Awe you’ve already eaten. You must have been hungry.” Molly says as she starts to dig into her own lunch. Molly talks away about her morning even though they literally share every class except the first in the morning. As Molly rants on and on Amy just focuses on Hope across the grass she notices that Gigi has hijacked Hope's chips and laughs a little, because of course Gigi is going around stealing everyone's food. Amy and Molly quickly catch up and talk about their evening plans, because on Mondays they usually leave each other so they can get in the grove of the week. The bell rings and the two are off towards the door to get to class. Right before Amy goes in she notices Hope looking a little lost and was going to go see if she was okay when Annabelle went over and got Hope out of her trans. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

English arrives and Amy is already sitting down in the front row when Hope walks in they make eye contact right away and Amy just blushes before looking away. Hope quickly makes her way over to her seat and sits down. Hope watches as everyone else starts to file in right before Mrs. Fine walks in and starts teaching. There are about twenty minutes left of class when Mrs. Fine breaks the news, “alright everyone listens up! We're going to do a little project for the next two months outside of class that if we have any time we will also work on in class. So were going to be researching classic authors that wrote books from the 1990’s and lower years. You and your partner can pick the author, but the paper needs to be six pages single spaced of twelve double spaced.” Hope got a little excited. She loves books and to have an excuse to read more books and look into the authors more is a win for her. Hope looks over to see Amy and Molly already discussing and rolls her eyes when she sees Molly already taking over everything and kind of pushing Amy away from the project altogether.``oh one more thing class I have picked your partners.'' The class goes a little quiet as she starts reading off names Molly gets with Annabelle and Hope watches as she rolls her eyes clearly thinking that Annabelle is going to drop her mark. Oh how wrong she is. Hope things to herself. Then Hope hears her name followed by Amys and she realizes that they are now partners and there is no way out of it. 

When class ends Amy waits for Hope by the door when Hope gets there Amy smiles at her before walking with her to Hope locker. “So were English partners! That's fun, I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place today and we could start right away, or at least pick the author if you would like.” Amy says as she watches Hope open her locker, and put away some notebooks and her textbooks before she starts putting other books into her bag and closing it. Hope just nods at Amy before speaking.” Yeah sure that sounds good. Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in, then you can text me your address and I can head on over there after school.” Amy quickly fishes her phone out of her pocket and hands it over to Hope.

Hope quickly puts in her number and gives Amy her phone back. “I’m going to chem, do you want to walk together?” Hope askes And Amy just nods and follows Hope to chemistry class. 

Unknown: google maps link. Here's my address. Amy btw.

Hope: thank you does 3:30 work for you?

Amy: sounds good to me, see you then.

Two minutes later  
Amy: And pay attention in class.

Hope: you texted me first:)

Hope watches Amy put her phone down when the bell rings, Hope quickly sends a text to her mom and lets her know she's going to Amy’s for an English project. Hop walks over to her car and programs Amy's house into google maps and starts to drive over to Amys.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope decided to grab a coffee before she went over to Amys so she quickly stopped at a Starbucks and got both her and Amy a cappuccino. She doesn’t know what Amy likes but she thought it would be rude to not get Amy something. Her maps told her to turn left then in 500km her destination will be on the left. Hope sees Amy's car so she knows which house to go to before she looks at the house numbers. She got there exactly at 3:30 parked her car and quickly grabbed her bag and the coffees before knocking on Amy's door. 

Amys rushing she got home at 3:00 which means that she only has half an hour before Hope gets here and she needs to clean. Amy goes to her room first dropping her backpack in her chair and throwing all her clothes into her washing bin, she quickly makes her bed and finishes clearing off her desk before she moves into the kitchen to grab some chips and put them in a bowl. Right as Amy puts her bag away she hears her front door open. “ Hi, honey! How was your day?” Amy's dad asks as he and her mom walk into the house hanging their coats up and walking into the kitchen, giving Amy a hug before they sit down on the island. “It was good thank you for asking, but I do have a classmate coming over to work on an English project we got, and she should be here any minute. But how was your day?” For the next few minutes the family catches up on their day and her mom went to go make some tea when there was a knock on the door. Amy quickly got up and went over to the door. “Hope hi! You’re here right on time.” Amy says as she leads Hope into her house. “I’m very punctual.” Hope says as she hands Amy the coffee “ I don’t know what you like so I just grabbed you a cappuccino, hope you don’t mind.” Hope says as she starts to fidget with the sleeve on her coffee cup. “ no thank you! This is nice, these are my parents, my dad James and my mom, Lisa.” Amy's parents make their way over from the kitchen to meet Hope; they both shake her hand and notice that Hope has a good strong handshake. “Hello, I’m Hope it’s a pleasure to meet you both! Thank you for letting me come over to work with Amy.” Hope says smiling. Amy quickly says bye to her parents and grabs the bowl of chips before going and grabbing Hope's arm and pulling her away from her parents. 

Once in the room, Amy sets down the chips and her coffee before sitting down in the chair and watching as Hope looks around her room taking in the little things that are from Amy and makes Hope learn just a little more about Amy. “So I was thinning Nella Larsen? She was born into a mixed-race family, and dealt with all kinds of problems surrounding that I think she would be interesting to research.” Amy says as Hope looks at her. “Yeah sure that works for me, I’ve read a few of her books, two I think. But Yeah sure I'll do whichever one you would like to do. Do you mind if I sit on your bed?” Amy just gestures for Hope to sit before they both pull out their laptops and start to get into that work. About an hour later they finished the work that Mrs. Fine gave them for that week. Amy's mom walks in grabbing their empty coffees and the empty bowl Hope gives her a quick ‘thank you’ and a smile before Lissa leaves the room. “ would you like to stay and watch a movie and then maybe stay for dinner?” Amy askes a little nervous. “I do have time for a movie, but I’ll need to pass on dinner because my family will probably want me home for dinner.” Amy just nods at Hope understanding then signals for Hope to move over, then Amy grabs her laptop and moves to lay down beside Hope. She pulls up Netflix and the two decide on watching the Hitman's Bodyguard. 

They really didn’t watch the movie. They mostly got to know each other more, they talked about their favorite foods, Hopes is BLT’s with swiss cheese as like a quick meal when Hope is in a rush, Hope also loves all Italian and Mexican foods. Hope learns that Amy likes mochas, and loves all breakfast foods and that Amy really loves to cook new things. They talk about family and Amy learns that Hope is a middle child, her oldest sister Jessica is in Washington practicing law, and that her twin brother and sister are named Holly and John and that they are in their last year of middle school. And Hope learns that Amy has always wanted a sibling but she also likes being an only child. They talk until Amy's dad comes and asks if Hope is staying for dinner to which Hope politely declines saying she should make her way home. Amy walks Hope to her car. “ thanks for coming. Even though it was for school I did have fun.” Amy says as Hope puts the backpack in her car. “Thank you for having me, Amy. I had to run too, next time I will have to be at my house and we could switch every time we needed to work on it.” Amy just nods as Hope gets in her car, Amy waits to tell she goes around the corner before she goes back into her house. 

“I like her, she's very polite and kind, also very pretty Amy. Good find” her mom says and winks at Amy when Amy sits down on the island watching her parents cook. “She is, isn’t she. I do like her not going to lie.” Amy says and gets up to start setting the table right after she finished she feels her phone buzz in the pocket, she pulls it out and sees a text from Hope

Hope: Thanks again for having me, maybe we should meet for a coffee sometime in the morning or on the weekend ;) 

Amy: I would really like that! Maybe Wednesday morning because I drive Molly to school most mornings, but Wednesday Molly is going to school early.

Hope: of course you drive Molly to school every day, not going to lie though it sucks a little bit that we can't go tomorrow. But I’ll take Wednesday for sure :) see you tomorrow at school!

Amy: sounds good! See you tomorrow Hope!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hope got home the first thing she did was text Amy, then she went up to her room and put her backpack into its place and took everything out and put it all where it is supposed to be. Then Hope makes her way into the family room where she sat with her family. “How was your day Hope?” her mom asks as she sips on her glass of water and her father pauses the tv, Hopes always liked that about her family they are very respectful and do things like pausing the tv and give the person taking all of their attention. “ It was really good actually, I was a little nervous to go to Amys but I had fun and I am excited to see how this project turns out.'' Her brother and sister are both on the kitchen island doing their homework and not really listening because they are very focused on math. “Do you like her, like she may be girlfriend material?” her mom askes and her father gives a bright smile at the mention of a potential girlfriend for his daughter. “ I mean like yes I like her but I don’t think she feels the same, but I did ask her out to coffee and she said yes so I guess time will tell,” Hope says looking down at her hands. “Well I for one am excited to meet her.” her dad says as he watches his daughter. “ you will dad, she will most likely come over next week to work on the project.” her dad just smiles and nods before unpausing the tv and finishing the car show before getting up and starting on dinner well listening to the radio. 

Hope just sits with her mom for a little bit before getting up and helping her dad with dinner. Today they made homemade pizza so her father just needed Hope to make them as he rolled out the dough and checked that the pizza oven in the yard was hot enough before he put them on the paddle and cooked them. Once dinner was ready everyone got to catch up on their day. Hope learned that her mom and dad got to work together on a surgery which was fun for them and to top it all off both her brother and sister got to practice driving and they both did a good parallel park according to their dad. When dinner was over the family all got together and watched a movie before Hope went and did a quick hour work out, on her way out of the home gym she noticed that it was already ten and bid her parent's goodnight before she went and took a shower, then settled into bed for the night. She made sure that her alarm was set and plugged her phone in when Hope couldn’t sleep no matter how hard she tried because she only had one thing on her mind.

Amy.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday came faster than Hope thought and Amy decided to meet at the cute little coffee shop just up the road from the school, it was small and very rustic in Hope's mind. Half-past seven when Hope pulls into the parking lot and sees Amy is already there, they agree to meet at seven-thirty so they have enough time to have a little chat and not be worried about missing school. Hope walks over to Amy's car and notices that Amy is looking at her phone so Hope decides to have a little fun and maybe scare Amy. she quickly crouches down and moves over to the drivers' side door, Hope jumps up fast and bangs her hand on Amy's window. Amy jumps and throws her phone into the back in a panic. She slowly notices that it’ s Hope and takes a few deep breaths as she calms down before glaring at Hope and if looks could kill Hope would have dropped dead if she wasn't doubled over in laughter. “ I hate you so much, Hope!'' Amy says as she gets out of her car and opens her back door to grab her bag and her phone once she gets everything she walks over to see Hope still killing herself with laughter. She punches Hope in the ribs before going into the coffee shop. Hope quickly runs in after her. 

“ Amy come on I am sorry! But you should have seen your face.” Hope says when she finds Amy ordering her mocha before Amy can pay, Hope quickly orders her steeped tea with a little milk and sugar before she hands the barista a ten and tells her to keep the change. “you didn’t have to get me my coffee. But I will consider it a forgive me a gift for you giving me a heart attack this early in the morning” Amy says as she sits down on the table by the window so that her and Hope can both talk and people watch, which Amy learned on Monday was something that Hope really liked. “ That is exactly why I bought you the coffee, but in my defense, it was really funny and you’re cute when you’re mad,” Hope says as she sips away at the tea watching people move around the streets. Amy feels herself starting to blush; she never expected Hope to make her feel the way she does now. “Is this like a date?” Amy asks once Hope looks at her and smiles. “Do you want it to be a date?” Hope asks as she grins at Amy and bits her bottom lip a little. “I think I would really like for this to be a date!” Amy states as she starts to sip at the mocha to hide her smile. “Well them Amy I think we should call it a date then.'' They talk until Amy checks the time. “Oh, shit Hope! We have to go, it's already eight twenty!” they both jump up and rush to grab their things `` Here Amy just drives with me! Might as well only take up one space and if we're late at least we’ll both be late.” Hope says as she starts to throw all her stuff into the back of her car; Amy doesn’t even bother trying to argue with Hope, she just throws her stuff in the back and jumps into the passenger seat. 

They make it to school in ten minutes with Hope driving they find a spot no problem because usually, Amy would park in the class president spot but unfortunately Molly drove herself because she needed to be there early. They quickly make their way through the parking lot as everyone else starts to speed into the parking lot. “I am never this late, I sure don’t like all the people rushing around me to get to their class, that they made themselves late to,” Hope says as she puts her hand on Amy's back to lead Amy through the hallway and also not to lose her. “ I know what you mean. I’m usually in class five minutes before the warning bell rings.” Amy says as they stop at Hope's locker, Hope quickly grabs all her stuff, puts it in her bag and they head off to History class. Amy holds Hope's hand the entire way and Hope tries her best to blush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire day Amy felt like she was on cloud nine and boy did Molly notice. “ why are you so happy today? You’re like glowing it’s a little weird.” Molly finally breaks as Amy and her sit down for lunch. “ I just had a really good start to my morning is all,” Amy says as she glanced over to see Hope going over to her table. They make eye contact Hope quickly winks at Amy before she sits down at her table Amy watches as Annabelle and Gigi make their way over to Hope. Gigi falls down into the seat next to Hope with a thud and grabs Hope vegetables. “So how was your morning?” Gigi asks as she leans her head on Hopes' neck and starts taking deep intakes of breath smelling Hope. “ it was good Gigi thanks for asking I guess… how was your morning?” Hope says as she eyes Annabelle looking for her help to shake Gigi off her, Annabelle just shrugs because let's face it no one knows how to get rid of Gigi. “ I mean it was okay I had a vision thought of you and Amy going on a date and it leading to a hot steamy makeout session in your car,” Gigi says nonchalantly as she finishes off Hopes vegetables and ignores Hope choking on her water. “Anyway this beautiful free soul must fly away now. Until next time comrades!” Gigi says as she walks over to the table next to them grabs Jared by his shirt and drags him over to Amy's table then stealing Amy and Molly's food. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Amy eyes Hope carefully as she watches her choking on her water the next thing she knows Gigi and Jared are sitting next to them.”Heyyy Molly! You’re looking real fine today girl. Amy good to see you as always!” Jared says as he leans his head on his hand and smiles at Molly not looking away. “Yes hi, Jared what do you want?” Molly asks with an annoyed tone in her voice as she continues to read her biology notes. “Well, Molly I was wondering if you would maybe want to go to a movie with me on Saturday?” Molly just rolls her eyes and looks at him, “if I agree to this one date, will you leave me alone?” Jared looks a little hurt but also excited. “Yes! But if you actually have fun… we get to go on another date!” Jared says quickly digging his phone out of his pocket. “Fine Jared it’s a deal, one date and if I don’t have fun we never talk again. And if I do have fun we go on another date.” Jared hands Molly his phone and she quickly puts her number in. “ So Amy feeling a little sad since you didn’t get to kiss Hope this morning?”Gigi whispers in Amy's ear. Amy doesn’t really know why she hasn’t told Molly about her and Hope but for now, she thinks she'll keep it between her and Hope. And Gigi apparently. “I mean a little bit yes. But how did you know?” “which part may be the fact that you and Hope went on a date or the fact that you’re not sharing your little secret with Molly” Gigi whispers back and Amy. “both I guess,” Amy says inching a little closer to Gigi. “A wizard never tells her secrets,” Gigi says as she stands abruptly, grabs Jared, and runs off. As Amy watches Gigi leave she once again catches the eye of Hope she stares a little before Hope looks away and at her phone. 

Hope: so I know this might seem soon, but would you want to spend the day with me this weekend?

Amy: I do. So much. But I have plans with Molly :(

Hope: oh okay. Do you need a ride back to your car after school?

Amy: I am really sorry I’ll make it up to you ;) and yes I would love a ride if you don’t mind. 

“I can not believe I just agreed to that! Why would you let me do that?” Molly shrieks as she looks at Amy with fury in her eyes. “What did you Molly? I’m sorry Gigi was talking to me and then my mom texted me.” Amy quickly comes up with her excuse. “Jared just asked me on a date… and I just said yes!” Molly throws her arms up and stares at Amy. “ I mean give him a chance moll, you might actually like him,” Amy says as her phone chimes

Hope: I like the sound of you making it up to me… Meet me at my locker after school and I'll take you to your car.

“Wait, when is your date, Molly?” Amy asks as gently as she can. “Saturday. My god that's in three days.” the bell rings and they both quickly get up and head to their classes. Amy can’t stop smiling for the rest of the day. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Hey, nerd,” Hope says as she sees a body slide up towards her locker as she takes out her finished work from her backpack and grabs her homework before closing her locker and looking at Amy. “Are you ready?” Amy just nods as the two head towards the exit Amy feels Hopes hand on her lower back, she feels the blush start to creep up her neck as they get to that parking lot. Hope moves ahead of Amy and opens the passenger door smiling as Amy slowly gets in “well I guess chivalry is alive and well.” Amy jokes right before Hope closes her door and heads over to her side and drives out of the lot. “ So how was your day?” Hope asks once they hit a red light. “It was okay. I had a really good start! And I am hoping that by the end of this car ride it will be even better.” Amy says hoping to god that Hope can’t see her blush or see what Amy has plans for the end of the car ride. “That’s good, I am happy you had a good day and since we’ve come to our stop. I am very excited to see what you think will make your day better.” Hope smiles at Amy before putting her car into park and turning in her seat to look at Amy. “ Well first off I would like to tell you that due to recent events I do have Saturday off,” Amy says as she starts to get closer to Hope. “And second I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” Amy surges forward and kisses Hope and to Amy's surprise, Hope doesn’t even hesitate as she starts kissing Amy back. It starts slow and nice until Hope nips at Amy's button lip when Amy moans Hope tales the opportunity to push her tongue into Amy's mouth which gets another moan out of the smaller girl. Amy gives up trying to control the kiss and just lets herself fall into the rhythm that Hope starts to set. That is until Amy feels herself starting to get more and more turned on by Hopes dominance and she can't wait any longer. She quickly pushes Hope back into her set and follows. Settling herself into Hopes lap.

Hope's mind goes blank once Amy quickly straddles her, that is until Amy is pulling Hope into another kiss. It’s filled with nothing but tongue and teeth as the two get lost with each other. Amy starts to grind her hips into Hope hard and fast trying to get any kind of relief as the heat in her pants gets more and more intense, she doesn’t even realize she's doing it until Hope's hands make their way into the back of Amy's pant pockets and she helps Amy get more relief. Amy is just starting to get a good rhythm going and Hope starts to kiss down her neck sucking onto a spot that Amy knows she won't be able to cover, Amy, leans back and hits the horn. The sound causes the girls to jump and instantly stop. They stay like that for a while both jump smiling at each other, Amy still in Hope's lap panting, once they both catch their breath Hope speaks. “Good way to end the day like you said?” Amy just nods before Hope goes in and gives Amy another slow sensual kiss. “Okay, so Saturday I will pick you up at seven?” Hope asks slowly as she and Amy share a few kisses “Sounds good.” Amy goes in and gives Hope one more kiss before she gets out of her car. Hope a few steps back catches up and walks Amy to her car, she quickly opens the door for Amy and kisses her once she's in the car. “So are we dating now?” Hope asks, leaning on the door to Amy's car. Amy nods and gives Hope a quick kiss. “I think it does.” Amy closes her door and drives off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what im doing anymore with this.

Thursday morning Hope wakes up at her usual time and starts her day by picking her outfit for the day. Today she wasn’t really in the mode for anything too special and it was supposed to be nicer than it has been all week, Hope just put on some blue jeans a black and white horizontal striped shirt, and white hightop converse. She heads downstairs and towards the kitchen, right as she gets in the room she asks Alexa to play the radio and instantly meet with an upbeat song. Hope dances around the kitchen as she makes the oatmeal and toast she's so preoccupied with thoughts of Amy running through her mind that she didn’t heat her mom into the kitchen. “ what's got you in such a happy mode this morning love?” Hope jumps a little bit as her mom starts making her own breakfast. “ I may or may not have a girlfriend.” Hope said in a quiet way in the hopes that her mom wouldn't hear, but of course, her mom heard her. “ and does this girl happen to be Amy!?” Jessica asked as she sat down with her coffee and avocado toast. Hope sits down across from her mom and fills in her mom on the details of how she feels like her and Amy have really connected fast, how Hope feels so comfortable around the other girls. She leaves out the makeout part but talks about the date and how they decided to give it a go even though they're just starting to get to know each other. 

“ She sounds great! Hope! I am very excited to meet her and I am happy that you found someone.” her mom finishes as her dad makes his way in from the gym. “Why are we happy?” he asks as he rounds the island and grabs all the stuff he needs to make his daily smoothie. Hope stays quiet as she hopes to keep her new relationship under wraps but her mom has the complete opposite thought. “Hope has a girlfriend!” Jessica screams as her dad wraps her in a side hug. “Do we happen to know this young lady that swept you off your feet?” her dad asks as he starts to make his omelet. “ It’s Amy!” her mom tells him. “Who's Amy?” her brother asks as he and Holly make their way into the kitchen. “Hopes new girlfriend.” her mom says as Hope starts to put her dishes away and pack her lunch. “That's exciting, when are we going to meet her?” Holly asked through a mouth full of cereal. “I don’t know guys, we're taking it slow right now. But we will talk later. I have to go to school. Love you all!” Hope says closing the front door and making her way to her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say Amy was bouncing around the house all morning would be an understatement, if you asked her parents they would say she was almost hitting her head on the roof. Her dad sighs before finally caving. “Fine I’ll ask her,” he whispers before taking another sip of his coffee. “Hey, Amy. What's got you so happy this morning?” he asks quietly, Amy stops her running around and pours her cereal. “Hope and I went on a date yesterday! And were now kind of dating.” Amy says quickly before taking a bite of her cereal. Her mom is the first one to move, she gets up and kisses Amy on the head before moving and filling her coffee cup. “We’re happy for you Amy; I really liked her when I met her. Lovely girl” her mother says as she sits back down as her father just nods along in agreement.

Amy quickly cleans up her spot, says goodbye to her parents, and grabs her keys driving to Molly's house. When Amy picked Molly up she basically ignored her the entire time. “Are you okay Amy? You haven’t really said anything scene you’ve picked me up.” Amy just nodded before parking her car and turning the engine off “Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all, I just need some time to wake up.” Amy says as she watches Hope get out of her car and walk inside. Amy and Molly not far behind. 

Right as Hope parked her car, she saw Amy and was going to walk over to see her new girlfriend (Hope still hasn’t gotten used to saying that so early) when Molly stepped out of the car making Hope's steps stop. She looks at Amy one more time before heading inside. Right as she steps foot in the school Gigi is wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “God, you always smell so good! Like rain and citrus, if I would let myself get addicted to people, I would be all over you.” Hope just shakes her head as she walks with Gigi to her locker, still a little lost in the conversation so Hope just gives a quick and confused ‘thank you’. As the two reached Hopes locker, Hope was expecting Gigi to leave but she didn’t, she just leaned on the locker to the left.

“So Saturday night hey! What are you and Amy planning on doing?” Hope freezes, she is kind of over Gigi always being one step ahead of her even when they never talk. Hope just stares into her locker until Gigi talks again. “Obviously Amy would like a dinner and movie kind of night, but maybe even something a little fancier for a first date. I don’t know anyway, have fun!” and with that Gigi is walking away to go annoy someone else. Hope sees Amy walk past her not even giving her a glance until she's walked past Hope so Molly won't see. 

Hope: Are we good? You didn’t really seem like you wanted to talk to me this morning so I just left you, are we still on for Saturday or do you want to cancel?

Amy grabbed her phone out of her pocket once she felt the vibration. She quickly glazed to Molly to make sure that she wasn't looking before reading the text she got from Hope and panicked a little. 

Amy: OMG I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to ignore you; I’m so sorry that I did that. It’s just that I don't want Molly you know yet, she might ruin it and make it all about her, so I don’t really want to make it obvious, I just want it to stay between us for a little bit longer. And also yes I still want to go on Saturday if you want to. 

Hope just looked at her phone with confusion, *Was Amy ashamed of her? Why didn’t she want to be public?* Hope's mind ran at a million miles per hour with the thoughts. The first warning bell rings through the halls and pulls Hope away from the trans as she makes her way to her class, it’s just when Hope sits down in her chair that she remembers she didn’t take her pill this morning. 

Hope to Mom: I forgot my pill, and my mind is already running crazy, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it through the whole day.

Mom: Okay I have a break in between the surgeries in two hours. Can you wait that long? and I'll come to get you. I know you can drive but I honestly don’t think I want you to.


End file.
